BNCPAP systems are used to treat patients such as babies, infants and children having difficulty breathing on their own. In typical BNCPAP systems, patient's exhale into a column of water, thereby creating bubbles. Nasal prongs are placed in the patient's nose. By providing a continuous flow of gas across the patient's nostrils, pressure is increased in the patient's airway. This increase in airway pressure aids the patient in breathing.
Conventional BNCPAP systems include a pressure device designed to contain liquid to provide exhalatory pressure into which a patient must breathe. The patient exhales into a conduit that extends into the liquid of the pressure device. The quantity of the pressure into which the patient must exhale depends on the depth of the conduit in the liquid and the amount of liquid in the device. Accordingly, movable conduits that shift may result in an undesirable and potentially dangerous shift in pressure. Conventional pressure devices include a canister having a very flexible lid with an aperture formed through the lid into which the conduit is positioned. These devices disadvantageously allow the aforementioned movement and corresponding shift in pressure. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a BNCPAP pressure device disposed to provide a substantially stable exhalatory pressure into which a patient must exhale.
Additionally, the pressure device of the BNCPAP system may be filled with any number of liquids, including those that yield an odorous and undesirable scent. Conventional devices merely allow the transmission of the odor into the patient's room where the odor is disruptive to caregivers and patients alike. Additionally, when the liquid is acetic acid, inhalation may increase the risk of mucous membrane injury associated with inhalation of acetic acid vapors. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a pressure device disposed to provide air filtering.
Further, conventional BNCPAP systems provide proximal airway pressure monitoring of nasal continuous positive airway pressure using a non-disposable manometer. Such non-disposable devices can be disadvantageously expensive resulting in an aversion by medical organizations to the use of the devices, which poses risks to the patient. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a non-disposable pressure gauge for measuring proximal airway pressure of the patient.
Further, pressure devices in BNCPAP systems are conventionally placed in locations that make use of the device awkward. Further, depending on the available infrastructure in a room in which a patient is being treated, there may be no suitable mechanism for support of the pressure device. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a pressure device having a built-in mechanism for coupling the pressure device to a range of structures in the room.
Finally, conventional pressure devices in BNCPAP systems require removal of the lid and disconnection of one or more structures attached to the pressure device to fill the device and/or adjust the level of liquid in the device. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a pressure device disposed to provide convenient filling of liquid and adjustment of the level of liquid in the device.